


Why do you love me?

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Lesbian Sex, Marriage Proposal, Queen Arya, Queen Sansa, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Sansrya fluff and smut.Sansa reflects on their relationship five years after the final battle.Arya has a surprise for Sansa.





	Why do you love me?

"Why do you love me?" asked Sansa, the Queen in the North. Her crown rested on the mantlepiece, and her baby sister's head rested on her breasts. She was cirling and stroking Arya's raven hair, as Arya mewled softly to the touch. 

"Where did that come from, Sans?"

"I really missed you, you know. You were off who knows where, finding "West of Westeros." With who knows....who." 

"Are you jealous?" Arya grinned, giggling. "The mighty Queen Sansa, worried her sister-girlfriend found some wench in the Sunset Sea. I came back, Sansa. You don't have to be jealous. Try to remember how we fell into bed together that night."

Sansa grumbled, and pouted, "I guess you're right, baby sister..."

"But to answer your original question...." she smiled lovingly, and gave Sansa a peck on the lips, "Because you could love anyone in the world but you love me."

Sansa thought back to their first time. She had found Arya, half dressed and coming back from that Baratheon boy's chambers. She demanded to know why, and suggested she might just do the same thing out of spite. Arya yelled that she couldn't, and Sansa demanded to know why. Arya said that Gendry was a one time thing. Being a Lady in a castle, that was not her. Sneaking around, that was her thing. Being free. 

Sansa couldn't help herself. She hugged her sister, and tried to comfort her. Only to be told that Arya not only only did it out of fear of dying without the experience, but that she did not like it and regretted it....because she already had someone she liked.  She came out of the memory, and gazed upon Arya's bare chest. She simply loved Arya's beautiful breasts. They were not too large and not too small. Not that she would mind if Arya had small tits. In fact she'd find that absolutely adorable. In dark moments they often told each other that the Targaryens did this for centuries. But more than that, Sansa and Arya fell in love because they felt they had always possessed a certain jealous tension that they realized far too late was incestuous. That they had a sister complex.

"I love you because our bodies fit together perfectly. Your lips are so kissable and nice. Your tits are amazing, Sans. When we make love, we melt together as if we are one person."

Already, laying naked in bed together, Sansa agreed it felt like they were melting into one, in bed. 

"I love you because I never wanted anyone but me to touch you. I was going to kill Joffrey just for thinking he could. And when I do...." Sansa shivered slightly as Arya ghosted her hand over her hard nipples, "You shiver. I love you because we belong together. We're different yet so close. I wasted years being jealous."

"I forgive you, Arya. I already told you many times  before, sweetling. I'm flattered that you pranked me and teased me because you were jealous. But you don't have to be jealous. You are Princess who was Promised. You saved our lives. You saved my life...."

"You know the only thing I was thinking about when I stabbed that Ice freak? I was thinking "This is it. I will never see Sansa again."

"Aww..." Sansa coo'd, and kissed her. 

"I love you because you're one of the smartest, most beautiful women I have ever known. I am so proud of you for freeing the North and getting us our independence."

"I know. But it's what Robb and Mother died for and I could not dishonor their memory by not fighting for it."

"Aye...And why do you love me, Sansa? I mean I haven't been the best of sisters-"

"Don't ever say that. I told you many times before I forgive you."

"I know. And I forgive you."

"We forgave, we healed, and we became something more. All this is is an extension of our love as sisters."

"You're my blood, Sansa. Nothing will ever change that. I will never stop trying to protect you. I love you."

"And I love you.....because you are the cutest, toughest, strongest little hero I've ever known. You saved everyone. And now you're queen! Queen of your own little fleet. Tell me...."

"That reminds me! I brought back something." Arya leapt up, her breasts bouncing, until she came back from her bag and revealed a small jewel. A ring-

Oh Gods.....

"I love you, my red wolf. If I am a queen, then let us join our power together. Once and forever."

"Oh Arya! Yes! I will marry you, my sweet wild wolf! With your fleet and my army, none can tell us no."

"If they do....you know what I'm capable of."

"You are not that person anymore Arya! You opted out. Whatever they made you do, it was 5 years ago. And you said they haven't come after you again since."

Arya looked away, "You're right."

"Course I am! I am your wife after all." Sansa grinned. "We can't have an official ceremony. We'll never be married in the moonlight of the Weirwood. But I don't care. I only care about you being mine." She then took the ring and placed it on her finger. 

"Do you remember our second time making love?'

Arya blushed at the memory. Sansa and Arya had travelled south to visit King Bran, their brother. A Dornish woman suggested she show them the gardens, but Arya used her skills to give her the slip, and Sansa and Arya found themselves kissing in a tavern room. Not the most romantic of spots, but they had plenty of time for romantic dates now that Arya was back for good.

"Of course. All they told us was keep it down." Sansa giggled. "You're back for good, right?"

"Of course, sweetling. Once we marry, my fleet will treat your orders as if from my own lips. I have given them such orders."

Sansa blinked, "You came here intending to propose? You incestuous little minx."

"That's me, Sans." Arya then kissed her sister deeply and lovingly. It gradually got more intense and passionate, until they were full on Dorne kissing. 

"Fuck, Sans....."

"Do me. You know I'm just your poor little wife who needs to be fucked hard."

"Should have just said so." She rolled her sister over and plunged her fingers into both pussy and ass. Sansa gasped, but quickly got used to being anally fucked by her sister. 

"Aahhh...Gods, fuck, Arya. Harder." Arya thrusted rhthymically, and then roughly, making her dear elder sister-wife hers once and for all.

"You're mine." She kept saying. "Fuck them. Fuck them all who say we can't be one. I only need you. Only you."

"Mmm, yess Arya! I'm your incestuous slut, I promise!"

"Ugh. Ugh. Ugh! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!" They thrusted and fucked together, in unison. Their bodies melted, fused into a single being. They weren't sisters anymore. They were the two halves of a person who used to be one, but split long ago. Now it was trying to put itself back together. Sisterly love was restored, and quickly replaced by something even more powerful and intimate. Together they killed Baelish. Together they rallied the North for war against the dead. Together thye became queens, even wives. 

"Yess wife! I'm your wife! Fuck your wife hard, Arya."

"I'm cumming, Sansa!" She moaned loudly, as she thrusted her pussy up against Sansa's pussy, tribbing her against the bed as it creaked and groaned. 

"Fuuckk!"

"I love you, my queen!"

"And I love you, my queen!"

Together they released their love juice, and it sprayed onto the bed and onto Sansa's body. 

"Oh jeez, sorry Sans. I'll lick that up."

Sansa looked down, fascinated as her baby sister licked up all her incestuous girl-cum. Then lifted Arya's chin up so she could give her a final kiss. 

"I love you because you're beautiful, Arya. In so many ways. Don't ever forget that."

They would always be one. The wolf queens had found happiness at last.

Forever.


End file.
